Hell Of A Party
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael, Crys, Ash and Azrael go to a party which lasted 5 days and Ash and Azrael forgot to tell their mates.


Lucifer was sitting with Kate beside him in the bunker when a distraught Lydia and Cassie appeared.

"We need your help" Lydia looked to her father.

"With what exactly?" Lucifer sighed as the rest of the group looked at them weirdly.

"Ash, Azrael and Crys have been missing for 5 days" Cassie said quickly.

"There like boomerangs they'll turn up eventually" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand no one in hell can find them not even Crowley" Lydia exclaimed.

"Uggh fine I'll help" Lucifer sighed standing up.

"Explain please?" Dean said gesturing to the girls.

"Ehh….I'll explain later?" Lucifer laughed nervously.

"Explain now or I'll shove an angel blade up your ass" Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's hard to explain but it's not what you think" Lucifer sighed.

"Then what is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Our mates and my mate's sister have gone missing" Cassie piped up.

"Wait what?" Lucifer looked to them.

"You bitch I never told him!" Lydia shrieked.

"Whoops" Cassie smirked.

"For Azrael's sake you better pray I don't find him" Lucifer growled dangerously.

"I am not 200" Lydia glared at him.

"I know that but still I'm going to find him and skin him alive" Lucifer hissed.

"You are not leaving till you explain who they are" Dean said.

"They're my…..daughters…." Lucifer muttered.

"You're what?" Sam asked.

"His daughters" Cassie said louder.

"Gee thanks for telling us" Gabriel huffed.

"I was going to then decided against it" Lucifer shrugged.

"Yeah mates missing here can we go now?" Lydia hurried then along.

"One missing mate and one soon to be dead mate" Lucifer corrected before they disappeared. Meanwhile in Pestilence's house.

"CRYS GET ME SOME ASPIRIN!" Ash yelled before clutching his head.

"STOP FUCKING SHOUTING!" Pestilence growled. Crys same back into the living room carrying a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Never again am I drinking" Azrael muttered taking 5 pills and swallowing them quickly.

"That's what I said before I came here" Michael groaned trying to cure his hangover.

"It's one of Pestilence and War's parties of course you're going to end up drinking" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Still never again" Crys said while trying to drink the water but ending up spitting it back out.

"Nope" She coughed putting the glass on the table.

"How the hell can a party last 5 days?" Azrael wondered.

"There are no clocks in this house so we lost track of time" Pestilence shrugged while glancing at War who was passed out on the floor with marker on his face.

"He is going to be so pissed off when he wakes up" Crys laughed.

"Athena can deal with him" Azrael smirked.

"When we get back I'm sleeping for at least 2 days" Michael ran his hand over his face.

"Oh yeah" They nodded in agreement. Once they got the place clean they zapped to the bunker and landed in the living room.

"Don't do that!" Ash and Crys shrieked about to throw up.

"Uggh bed" Azrael said before passing out on the floor.

"Ehh explain?" Dean sighed.

"Don't ask" Michael shook his head before sitting on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been the past 5 days?" Gabriel asked him.

"At a party so please no questions I feel like I got run over by an 18 wheeler" Michael muttered.

"You've been at a party for 5 days straight?" Kate questioned.

"There are no clocks in my uncle's house so we lost track of time. But man he and my dad can throw a party" Crys huffed a laugh. Ash looked to Azrael and conjured up a marker before drawing on his face.

"Why?" Crys asked.

"I'm bored plus he has it coming for passing out beside me" Ash smirked.

"Where's Lucifer?" Michael asked looking around.

"Get this he has two daughters" Dean said making Ash pale.

"Lydia and Cassie I am aware" Michael nodded.

"Anyway they came here saying their mates and some girl were missing" Sam finished.

"Shit I knew I forgot to tell her" Ash cursed.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Cassie's my mate and Lydia is Azrael's" Ash replied gesturing to himself and Azrael.

"How could you forget to tell them?" Michael asked.

"It slipped my mind when I was trying to beat dad at a drinking contest" Ash shrugged. Kate closed her eyes and prayed for Lucifer to get his ass back there. Lucifer appeared a few seconds later and glared at them.

"Your cousin is a dead man" He growled.

"I think he is dead cause he's not moving" Crys pointed out.

"No he just passed out" Ash replied. Lydia and Cassie appeared beside Lucifer.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" They demanded.

"Ehh…nowhere?" Ash and Crys laughed nervously.

"YOU THREE HAVE HAD US WORRIED FOR 5 DAYS!" Cassie yelled.

"Sorry?" Crys tried.

"AZRAEL!" Lydia shouted making him jump and sit up straight.

"What?" He whined.

"Where the hell have you been the past 5 days?!" Lydia growled.

"….Shit…." Azrael paled.

"We we're at a party" Michael spoke up making Crys, Ash and Azrael look to him with a 'what have you done?' look.

"YOU'VE BEEN AT A PARTY LEAVING US THINKING YOU DIED?!" The girls shouted outraged.

"No….." They shook their heads frantically. Lydia gripped Azrael by the scruff of his jacket while Cassie did the same with Ash.

"You two are in so much trouble" They growled before disappearing.

"You idiot they weren't supposed to know!" Crys said smacking Michael over the head.

"No one told me not to tell them!" He defended.

"You've seriously been at a party for 5 days?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah" Michael and Crys nodded.

"Now do not disturb us for the next 48 hours or you will die painfully" Michael stated as he and Crys went to their room to sleep.


End file.
